The Perfect Disguise
by Zephyr-The-UndeadPrincess
Summary: Can things turn back to normal in LazyTown when Stephanie and Robbie switch bodies, or will Robbie as Stephanie convince Sportacus to leave town forever? CHAPTERS 8 & 9 UP!
1. Chapter 1

THE PERFECT DISGUISE

CHAPTER ONE

In the air, above LazyTown, Sportacus' airship hovered in the blue sky. Inside, Sportacus got mail. He unfurled the letter, and read it aloud to himself.

"Dear Sportacus,  
Here's some pictures for your airship.  
Love,  
Stephanie"

He smiled and looked at the pictures. One was of all kids grouped together in soccer uniforms from that time they beat Robbie's robot. The other was of Sportacus and Stephanie together, holding onto each other after their Bing-Bang dance.  
"This" he said to himself, "is the greatest gift ever."

Stephanie was playing by herself, dribbling a basketball and trying to shoot it into the basket. Robbie watched her with disgust through his evil-eye periscope.  
"That little pink brat," he growled to himself. "All she ever does is dance..." He mocked her dance. "...Play..." He mocked baseball, golf, and basketball. "...And sing." He made a winy noise and sighed in disgust.  
"She's Sportacus' partner in crime..." he thought out loud to himself. "When she came, he came"  
The gears in his head shifted. "Maybe... she can get him to leave... But how"  
He looked at the tubes the held his various disguises. The one in the middle was empty, and he knew this job would require the perfect disguise.  
For now, he looked at the ones he already had. He liked the yoga instructor's costume. With one hand, Robbie swiped across the piano, and he pulled the lever. When he stopped spinning, Robbie went to the closet and looked through lots of junk that he threw behind him. Hammers, hockey sticks, skiis, swords, a banana, and other junk was thrown back till he found his shovel. Like a pirate, he put the handle in his mouth and climbed up his ladder and out of his lair. Near the basket ball court, he shoveled into the ground.  
"This... spot," Robbie panted to himself, "leads... to... my lair..." He kept digging, till he reached the top of his tube in his underground lair, resting his feet on the metal edging. "Excellent!" He said. Robbie climed out of the hole. Nobody noticed him... "Excellent" he said to himself again.  
Then, out of nowhere, he plled out a pile of wood and nails and withing seconds, made stand that said "Free Yoga Lessons" behind the hole. On the hole, he put down a blue mat and wated for Stephanie to notice him. He back was turned away from him. She kept tossing the ball through the hoop, catching it, at tossing it back in. Robbie cleared his throat, and she didn't notice... He did it again and still no affect. Then, he coughed out "HEY PINKY!" and she turned. With a big grin, he waved to her and she skipped over, just a few steps away from the mat.  
"Hi!" Robbie said.  
"Hello," Stephanie said to Robbie. There was a slight pause.  
"Do you want some yoga lessons?" Robbie asked. Stephanie looked as far as she could from side to side without moving her head.  
"Maybe"  
"They're free lessons," Robbie said, fluttering his eyelashes. Stephanie still held onto her basketball. "Just, step on the mat"  
"Okay," Stephanie said. She put down her basketball, and stepped onto the mat. At that moment, she fell through the hole, into the tube, and into Robbie's clutches...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Robbie Rotten!" Stephanie said aloud, after Robbie caught up with her, showing up on the other side of the tube, inside his lair. Stephanie scrunched her nose and put her hands up against the yellow glass. "You're going to be in big trouble""Oooh! I'm so scared" He cried, pretending to be begging for mercy. He turned and thrusted his head back and laughed. "What are you going to do?" She yelled. Stephanie felt more angry than afraid. Since the day she met Sportacus' she was never scared.  
"I've got the greatest disguise ever!" Robbie replied to her. He had never been so happy. "I'm going to wear my perfect disguise, and when I'm done, Sportacus will leave LazyTown _FOREVER_!" The 'forever' echoed through his lair. Stephanie looked to the tubes next to her. She had seen him wear them before.  
"These costumes won't fool us again!" Stephanie said.  
"Not those!" He said with a large grin as he strutted to his organ. He smile was so wide, his eyes were closed. "You're the disguise..."  
At that moment, he slammed his fingers on the organ, blasting one loud note, and he pulled the lever. Stephanie disapeared from the tube and Robbie started to spin. For a moment, there was just a tornado-like blur of pink and purple. Stephanie and Robbie then flew across the room and slid on their backs.  
"WOW!" Stephanie's voice echoed through the lair. She shook her head hard, like a dog, making a "brrrrr!" sound.  
"What happened!" Robbie's voice echoed as well, getting up and rubbing his head. There was something wrong. Robbie looked at his hands and cried "Oh no! Robbie...! What did you do!"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"It worked!" The person in Stephanie's body said. She jumped up and did a disco-like pose."This isn't for real!" 'Robbie' said, grabbing his face. 'Stephanie' was happy. A mirror popped down and 'she' fixed her hair. "The perfect disguise!" Robbie in Stephanie's body said, adjusting 'her' hair. "There's no way this disguise can fall apart when I'm you. And there's no way any one will believe you, Robbie"  
"What!"  
"Once I convince Sportakook to leave town, LazyTown will be lazy forever and I will have peace!" It was strange for Stephanie to here her own voice talk about Sportacus like that. It felt even stranger for her to speak with Robbie's voice.  
"I'll find a way," Stephanie in Robbie's body said. The real Robbie laughed wickedly.  
"Come on! You can leave! Let's go!" Robbie in Stephanie's small body said, pushing Stephanie in Robbie towering body towards the ladder leading up and out of his lair. Stephanie climbed the ladder and felt so tired. Robbie's body was so unfit. Robbie followed and felt great in Stephanie's fit body. He was so excited he told Stephanie all his secrets as they climber the ladder together.  
"I can't wait!" Robbie said. "I'm going to eat lots of cake and sweets and do everything to make Sportacus HATE you"  
Stephanie reached the top and painfully climbed out of the hole and rolled on the floor. But, before Robbie in her body got out, she closed the lid, putting all her weight on it and panted. Looking down at her hands, which were Robbie's, Stephanie heard her voice scream in pain, and she saw her actual fingers poking out of the lid. She opened the hatch and reclosed it. Stephanie was afraid now. Somewhere, she knew Sportacus would come, and she'd be in big trouble.  
"BRAT!" She heard herself say. Nobody'd believe it was her, so in Robbie's lanky body, she ran away.

Flying over LazyTown, in the great blue airship, Sportacus' 10 blinked. He felt trouble... In just a few flips, Sportacus was in the pilot's seat and he flew the ship closer to land. He hoped down the ladder, and looked around.  
He saw Robbie Rotten running towards him, and suddenly, they crashed into each other.  
"Whoah! Robbie!" Sportacus said. "What's the matter"  
"I didn't do it!" 'Robbie' cried, rolling on the floor a bit. It was hard for Stephanie to get up. Sportacus picked her up by her hand, though he grunted because he was really picking up Robbie's tall body. When Stpehanie got up, the 10 stopped blinking... Sportacus looked down at his chest and looked at 'Robbie.' .  
Stephanie couldn't stand hearing her voice as Robbie's. She wanted to run, but Sportacus had her by the shoulders. He only saw Robbie.  
"Are you okay? What happened?" Sportacus asked. Nothing came to Stephanie's mind. What could she say? Robbie would eventually get out and try to banish Sportacus from LazyTown. She looked down at him, and saw he wasn't angry. He never was. Maybe Sportacus would believe her.  
"You're never going to believe this!" Stephanie said. She was about to explain, when she heard her real voice from behind her...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Oh Sportakoo-uh-cus." Robbie in Stephanie's body cried. His fingers were ridiculously bandaged. When Sportacus turned to 'Stephanie,' Robbie in her body ran and jumped into Sportacus' arms. The real Stephanie looked in pain, but all anyone would see was Robbie."Stephanie," Sportacus said. "Are you okay"  
"No... I'm hurt," 'Stephanie' said rudely. The real Stephanie hated seeing herself talk to Sportacus that way. Sportacus seemed a bit worried, but he took it like a sport.  
"Let's get you home"  
"_You_ should go home," the fake Stephanie said to Sportacus. "I want you to leave-"  
"...To leave us alone!" The real Stephanie said. She, in Robbie's tall body got in front of her imposter and Sportacus. Sportacus looked totally confused.  
"I'm plotting and she's supposed to be home sleeping off her fingers. You're going to get her all excited, Sportakook!" Somehow, to Stephanie, the physical feeling of hearing Robbie insult Sportacus, thought it felt wrong in her heart because she was really doing it. She tried as hard as she could to be like Robbie, though she knew she'd have to tell Sportacus what was going on soon.  
Robbie in Stephanie's body was speechless and Sportacus laughed.  
"Okay, Robbie," Sportacus said, as though he were trying to humor his tall nemesis. Sportacus waved bye to 'Stephanie,' but she stuck her tongue out. 'Robbie' turned sharply and made the meanest face. When Sportacus was gone, the real Stephanie yelled at her own body.  
"WE'RE GOING HOME, ROBBIE!" she shouted. "You are going to fix this"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Yes"  
"I don't have to. If you make me mad, I'll tell Sportacus on you."  
The argument stopped, and there was a long pause of silence where they seemed to look at their own eyes with disgust and anger for they knew the real enemy was within them.  
"There's always a way," Stephanie in Robbie's body said. She stomped towards her uncle's house and paused. She turned back around and looked at Robbie in her body. The dilemas wouldn't stop... "I can't go home," she told Robbie. The real Robbie shrugged with an evil smile.  
"Too bad." With Stephanie's fit body, Robbie skipped to Stephanie's house and slammed the door. It was evening, and Stephanie had to go to somewhere to sleep. She walked, slouched over, back into Robbie's lair. She lifted the hatch, grunting as the weight was too much. Just like Robbie, she just jumped in and slid down the pipes and landed in the bright orange couch.  
"Ow."  
Robbie's place had nothing Stephanie could work with. The couch was his bed, but Stephanie couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep in it. The only food he had was chips and cake. All Stephanie couls stand to do was pace. She caught sight of Robbie's periscope and pulled it down. It was night and she could see Robbie on her bed, with junk food piled around his sleeping body. Stephanie wimpered and looked around the town, till she saw some light coming from the house with a large satelite dish.  
"Pixel!" Stephanie cried happily. She pushed up the evil eye and ran off for help...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Come on! Come on!" Pixel said, egging himself on while he played his game. He only had a few points left till he beat his record, until 'Robbie' burst into his room."Pixel! You gotta help me!""Ahh!" Pixel cried, losing his game, just a point away. "Robbie Rotten! What are you doing here!""I'm not Robbie! I'm Stephanie!"  
"What?" Pixel looked and all he could see was Robbie. "Prove it."  
Stephanie attempted to do a dance, but Robbie's unfit body held her back from doing any splits and Pixel was unimpressed. "What are you doing here, Robbie?"  
"I'M NOT ROBBIE!"  
"Whatever," Pixel said. Stephanie was getting upset. "What do you want? It's way too late f you to be sneaking into people's houses"  
"I want you to make something that'll prove I'm Stephanie. Or even to turn me back!"  
"But you're Robbie"  
"No, I'm Stephanie. Robbie's in my body." There was a moment of silence where he just looked at what he thought was Robbie. Stephanie realized she had to explain a bit: "...Robbie's in Stephanie's body."  
"And you're Stephanie..."  
"...In Robbie's body."  
"Okay," Pixel said, nodding off. Stephanie was slightly confused.  
"Does this mean you'll do it?"  
"I don't know"  
"Please, Pixel!" Stephanie pleaded. Pixel was shocked when he saw Robbie going down on his hands and knees, begging to him. "PLEASE!"  
"I'll think about it," Pixel replied and Stephanie gave up on her friend and left, slouching. Pixel was almost afraid by what had happened, but he couldn't help but pity Robbie. He couldnt believe what he saw or heard, but anything can happen, he thought.  
"Maybe I should work on it," he said to himself. Stephanie in Robbie's body slumped her way back to Robbie's lair and decided to give up for the night.  
Tomorrow, she'd stop Robbie from sabotaging her and Sportacus' frienship.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Mayor Meanswell worried about his neice the next morning, when he saw she was still sleeping. She also was snuggled up with a big bag of chips, but when he woke her up, she happily rushed out of the house, to play, he supposed.  
Robbie, in Stephanie's healthy body, ran under Sportacus' airship, and looked up. He couldn't wait till Sportacus' would come down so Robbie could hurt him with the face Sportacus trusted: Stephanie's.

The real Stephanie kept sleeping in Robbie's lair. It was almost noon and she felt like she could keep sleeping. She had been up most of the night, because the body was used to going to bed late, and because all Stephanie could think about was her dilema. The thought of what sort of damage Robbie could do didn't phase her in her sleep, so she slept on...

"Arg!" Robie said to himself. "When will that Sportakook come out here!" Then, almost instantly, Sportacus leaped down, knocking Robbie down to the ground in shock."Hi Stephanie," Sportacus said happily.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"I want you to leave LazyTown _FOREVER_!" Sportacus just looked at Robbie in Stephanie's body. There was a moment of silence after the "forever" echoes and then Sportacus started cracking up.  
"That was a greay Robbie impression!" He chuckled. "Let me try..."  
He cleared his throat and slouched down.  
"Mmm. I love being lazy!" Sportacus said in a deep voice. He laughed and slapped Robbie on the back, and in Stephanie's small body he was thrown foward. When Robbie planned it out before switching bodies, he imagined telling Sportacus to leave would be way easier.  
"Are you okay?" Sportacus asked. He picked up who he thought was Stephanie, and dusted 'her' knees off.  
"I'm fine... Whatever," Robbie said pulling himself away from Sportacus. "I gotta go."  
'Stephanie' stormed back into Stephanie's house, leaving Sportacus very curious. Robbie spent the day snacking and plotting in what he made into his room.

He thought of all he could do to get Sportacus to leave town forever, not knowing, that his plan was slowly working.


	7. Chapter 7

_thanks for all the support. your reviews are the drive that keep me writing. enjoy_

CHAPTER SEVEN

After the incident, Robbie ate all the junk food in Stephanie's house and paced her room, plotting aloud to himself.  
"If I pretend to get hurt while playing with Sportacus, I can make him think I'm so mad at him, he'll never want to see me again and he'll leave LazyTown... FOREVER!"  
Robbie stopped because something didn't feel right.  
"_FOREVER!_"  
It echoed and Robbie reared his pink head back, clutched the air and laughed as loud as he could.

Meanwhile, Pixel was in his room and he heard Stephanie's voice echo "forever." He was making that thing Robbie asked for... Pixel didn't know what he was doing, but things felt strange, and he was bored.  
"All it'll do is tell me the name of whoever I'm pointing this thing at..." He pointed it at himself.  
"PIXEL," the remote said in a monotone robotic voice.  
"I think it's done," Pixel shrugged. He took it and left his house, in search of Robbie or Stephanie.

It was a little bit past noon, and Stephanie finally managed to get up. She looked around and groggily noticed that the disguises behind her had changed over night. Stephanie shook her head, and wearily climbed out of the lair. The bright sun was almost too much for her, but she pressed on.Nobody was outside, and she was a bit depressed. In the distance, she could see Sportacus scratch the back of hs head and sit on a bench.  
"This is not good," Stephanie said, and ran up to her hero. Within several seconds, she was tired of running and just walked the rest of the way, landing on the bench next to Sportacus with all her weight. Sportacus didn't bother to look up. "Are you okay, Sportacus?" Stephanie asked. Sportacus shook his head.  
"Today is not a good day, Robbie," he said. "Nobody's playing. You win for today."  
"What happened?" Stephanie asked. Sportacus didn't seem to notice that who he thought was Robbie was being really nice. "I upset Stephanie," Sportacus replied. "I don't get it! What did I do?"  
"Sometimes, people are not themselves," Stephanie replied, rolling her eyes, knowing it better than anyone. Sportacus nodded off. Stephanie wondered if telling Sportacus what was going on would work.  
"Sportacus.."  
"Yeah, Robbie?"  
"What if I told you I'm not myself..." Stephanie said slowly. Sportacus waited for her to continue. "...what if I told you that I'm really Stephanie?"  
Sportacus looked up at Stephanie in Robbie's body, and Pixel was wandering where he wasn't needed.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

"Ha ha," Sportacus laughed. "I don't believe it."  
Stephanie just stared at Sportacus, showing how serious she was. He couldn't believe it though.  
"This is just another one of your tricks, isn't it, Robbie?" Sportacus asked, but Stephanie shook her head.  
What was he to do? How could he believe it?Just then, Robbie showed up.  
"Hi!" Robbie got Stephanie and Sportacus' attention. Robbie avoided using Sportacus' name, knowing he might slip and call him one of his mean nicknames.  
"Are you okay, Stephanie?" Sportacus asked, standing over his 'friend.' Robbie ran his fingers through Stephanie's pink hair and tried to act sweet.  
"Yeah. I kind of thought you slapped me too hard on he back on purpose." Robbie pretended to almost cry and Sportacus hugged him.  
"I'd never do anything to ever hurt my friends," Sportacus said. Stephanie was still sitting on the bench.  
She didn't know what to do. Sportacus invited Robbie to a game of one on one basketball and before Stephanie could do anything, they went off to play.

Before that happened, while Robbie was looking for Sportacus, Pixel was walking down the street looking for either Stephanie or Robbie to shoot his remote control at. Robbie just so happened to be walking in the opposite direction."Hey, Stephanie," Pixel called out as Robbie walked past, but his attention wasn't attracted, as he wasn't used to being called 'Stephanie.'  
Pixel noticed this and seemed concerned. He pointed the remote and the electronic voice said loud and clear:  
"ROBBIE ROTTEN."  
Pixel saw 'Stephanie's' attention was caught. No... Robbie's attention. Robbie knew he was in trouble now. He slowly turned to Pixel and chuckled. He tried his best to act like Stephanie, but his skips and girlish mannerisms were way too exagerrated. Pixel just crossed his arms.  
"Hi, Pixie," Robbie said.  
"Pixel."  
"Whate-heh-heh-_heh_..." Robbie almost said 'whatever,' but he chuckled and Pixel's eyes sharpened.  
"Nice try, Robbie," Pixel said. Robbie did his best to seem clueless.  
"What? Who is Robbie?"  
"Oh come on!" Pixel said. "I caught you with this remote. You're in trouble now."  
"Darn. You caught me," Robbie said. He looked as though he was gonna turn around, but he quickly grabbed the remot out of Pixel's hand. "Too easy!"  
"Give that back!" Pixel tried to grab for his gizmo, but Stephanie's body was tall enough to keep Pixel out of reach.  
"Sure, you can have it back..." Robbie said throwing the remote down on the ground with all his might. "..._in pieces_!"  
It all shattered with Pixel's hopes of showing everyone what had happened to Stephanie. Robbie laughed and walked off, leaving Pixel alone to stare at the scattered screws, wires, and chips. Pixel had no proof except for 'Robbie's' word. They'd all think Robbie was tricking him, but Pixel knew... He felt so bad for Stephanie, now understanding how hard it'd be to convince everyone.

Where was Stephanie now? Was Robbie going to win?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The basketball court was right over the small wall, so Stephanie sat on the bench and watched the two play. Robbie kept darting looks at Stephanie in case she were going to do something.He had no clue how helpless she felt.  
She sat on the bench and eventually put her feet up and hugged Robbie's long knees. Sportacus noticed 'Robbie' and stopped the game for a moment.  
"Are you alright, Robbie?" Sportacus asked. "Do you want to play?"  
Stephanie buried her face and cried. Sportacus' crystal went off, but the vision he had confused him.

_He saw the real Stephanie... not in Robbie's body... crying.  
She was on the bench with her face buried in her knees, and next to Sportacus was the real Robbie. _

It was supposed to be happening now, but the placement of things were all wrong, and Sportacus stood there staring off until the vision stopped in seconds...

The crystal stopped blinking once Stephanie in Robbie's body stopped crying. She wiped her eyes and looked at Sportacus who tried to shake off the feeling.  
"Is everything okay, Sportacus?" Stephanie asked. "Do you need to go save some one?"  
"No... I think everything solved itself..." Sportacus said hesitantly. Robbie crossed his arms and looked at Sportacus with a bit of annoyance.  
"Do you want to play?" Sportacus asked Stephanie again.  
"Robbie Rotten!" Robbie asked. "Play basketball? Ha!"  
"Oh, come one, Stephanie!" Sportacus said enthusiastically. "Anything can happen!"  
"That's right!" The real Stephanie said enthusiastically.

A song seemed to kick in, and to anyone who didn't know what was going on, they'd see a rare moment of 'Robbie' and Sportacus dancing to a song. Stephanie sang, but she was still as Robbie, so she confused Sportacus a bit...

_Na na na na na na na, Anything can happen! Na na na na na na na Anything at all...!_

_Hey! Even if you don't think there's a way,  
I'm here to say, Light can turn to white and night today...  
Oh, yes things can change, No matter how weird or wild or strange!_

_So we go 'na na na na na na na,'  
Anything can happen... Na na na na na na na, Anything at all...!_

_Na na na na na na na, Anything can happen! Na na na na na na na Anything at all...!_

Robbie rolled his eyes and suggested they'd get on with the game.He could cut the game short with his plan, but when Sportacus and that pink girl, even when in his body, were jamming to a song, they couldn't be stopped.  
But they would. He'd stop all the fun, very soon.

All Sportacus had to do was pass Robbie the ball...


End file.
